fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bones
|Mario= }} Dry Bones are undead Koopa Troopas and enemies in the Mario series of games. They are skeletal Koopas with gray shoes, and usually walk on two feet. Being undead, they are quite difficult to kill, as jumping on them will result in them rebuilding themselves. They are most commonly found in deserts, but also appear in castles. There are a few variations, including Red Bones and Dull Bones. Games ''Mario Rugby League Dry Bones appears as one of ten subs. He has all balanced stats and has no special skills at all. He is only used when a player on the Mario All Stars team is injured. Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated Dry Bones appears as a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated. He is unlocked after brawling as Bowser 25 times or unlocking him in Story Mode. His move set is very much like that of Squirtle's in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Mario Kart Deluxe ''Dry Bones appears as an unlockable character and is officially paired with Vomer. ''Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Dry Bones makes an appearance in Super Sloppy Bros. as a common enemy in castles, fortresses, and ghost houses. ''Koopa Kart series Throughout the Koopa Kart ''series, Dry Bones has appeared in every game so far as a default playable medium weight driver. Mario and Sonic at the Dream Olympic Games A darker version of him, Dark Bones, appears as a playable power character in this game. His Undead Buddy Joins the Party In New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas, Dry Bones appears once again, but only in the Fortress and Castle levels. Along with Dry Bones, Bone Goombas appear along with them. Just like the previous ''New Super Mario Bros. games, Dry Bones can't be defeated by jumping on them or throwing fireballs. The only way they can be defeated is by throwing iceballs at them. Behind the Wheel Dry Bones appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 19% *'Driving Skill:' 49% *'Item Power:' 60% *'Speed:' 63% Game's Description A skeletal version of a normal Koopa is much faster and light, if he's not being stuffed with meat. Super Mario Bros. V Dry Bones are a very common enemy in this game and are one of the main soldiers of Evil Bowser also a Humongus Pet Dry Bones with the stance of a Shellcreeper from Mario Bros. is his main soldier New Super Mario Heroes U Dry Bones appears on his mini skeleton kart in World 6; Kart Racer as a Tower boss. He has a sharp point on his head so you'll have to destroy the kart by freezing the motor 3 times then it explode and Dry bones will lose his pointy top and Mario will land on his head to disable his bones. Gallery MP7_DryBones.jpg DRY.png Dry_Bones.png Dry Bones 1.png Dry Bones bike.png Paper Bones.png Dry Bones 2012.png SMB4 3DS Dry Bones 2D.png New_Paper_Dry_Bones.png DrybonesPMSS.png PaperDryBones2.png DrySkullSME.png|A Dry Bones' skull Dry Bones pile.png|A broken Dry Bones Dry_Bones_MM.png|''McBoo's Mansion'' DryBonesKart.png|Dry Bones in the Pipe Frame by Nintega-Dario Dry_Bones_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_7.png Dry_Bones_and_Yoshi_as_couple.png Dry_bones_best.png dry_bones_kart_by_beatrixxl-dc8z4ew.png Dry_bones_form.png Dance_Dry_dry.png Trank_Dry_bones.png Variants Para_Dry_Bones_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Parabones ParabonesSMWWii.png|Parabones para bonenes.png|Parabones Dead Bones ACL recolour.png|Dead Bones Dead Bones.PNG|Dead Bones Tornabones.png|Tornabones ACL MK8 Red Dry Bones.png|Dark Bones Dark Bones New Render by Pokerninja2.png|Dark Bones Darkk bones.png|Dark Bones ACL MK8 Blue Dry Bones.png|Blue Dry Bones ACL MK8 Green Dry Bones.png|Green Dry Bones AgentRedBones.png|Red Bones Dull Bones ACL recolour.png|Dull Bones dull bones1.png|Dull Bones Darkey Bones ACL recolour.png|Darkey Bones Darkey Bones.png|Darkey Bones DarkBonesSMM.png|Dark Bones. Red_Dry_Bones_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_7.png|Red Dry Bones. Red_Dry_Bones_(Mario_Party_8).png Green_Dry_Bones_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_7.png|Green Dry Bones. Green_Dry_Bones_(Mario_Party_8).png Blue_Dry_Bones_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_7.png|Blue Dry Bones. Blue_Dry_Bones_(Mario_Party_8).png Parabones_-_New_Super_Koopa_Bros.png|Parabones. ACL MK8 Blue Dry Bone.png ACL MK8 Green Dry Bone.png ACL MK8 Red Dry Bone.png dark Dry Bones.png|Dark Dry bones|link=Dark dry bones 7BDE51C3-5951-46CC-BF76-58CE5B460752.jpeg|Candry Bones from Paper Mario: The Final Fold Cactus_Bones.png|Cactus Bones from: New Super Mario World|link=Cactus Bones Amp_Bones.png|Amp Bones Ink_Bones.png|Ink Bones Star_Bones.png|Star Bones Virtual_Bones.png|Virtual_Bones Chocolate_Bones.png|Chocolate_Bones Fire_Bones.png|Fire_Bones Cyborg Bones.png|Cyborg Bones Spiny Shell Bones.png|Spiny Shell Bones Cheep Cheep Bones.png|Cheep Cheep Bones Goomba Bones.png|Goomba Bones Boo Bones.png|Boo Bones Red Apple Bones.png|Apple Bones SoccerBall Bones.png|Soccerball Bones Egg Bones.png|Egg Bones Oreo Bones.png|Oreo Bones Ice Bones.png|Ice Bones Blooper Bones.jpg|Blooper Bones Lemon Bones.jpg|Lemon Bones Sun Bones.png|Sun Bones Bed Bones.png|Bed Bones Bee Bones.png|Bee Bones Pink Strawberry Bones.jpg|Pink Strawberry Bones TennisBall Bones.png|Tennis Ball Bones Dreamy Bones.png|Dreamy Bones Evil Spike Bones.jpg|Evil Spike Bones Water Bones.png|Water Bones Thunder Bones.png|Thunder Bones Snow Bones.png|Snow Bones Vortex Bones.PNG|Vortex Bones Bomber Bones.png|Bomber Bones Plasma Bones.png|Plasma Bones Giga Bones.png|Giga Bones Cat Bones.png|Cat Bones Poison Bones.png|Poison Bones Maverik Bones.png|Maverik Bones Galaxy Bones.png|Galaxy Bones Bandit Bones.png|Bandit Bones Trivia *A Dry Bones makes a cameo appearance in Tick Tock Termination. Several Dry Bones pieces appear in the Crystal Plunge area, and collecting them all causes a Dry Bones to appear. By talking to it, the player receives a Green Pipe for his/her house. *In Kolorado's Kwest, Dry Bones are shown to be undead Koopa Troopas, opposed to creatures that are born undead. }} Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Undead Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Species Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit